Les Dernières Heures
by Eclatoune
Summary: Hanami ou pas, ce n'est pas l'ambiance festive qui règne à Tokyo qui arrêtera Izaya et Shizuo dans leur lutte incessante. Pourtant, elle assistera à la fin de leur affrontement. Fin à laquelle peu aurait pu s'attendre tant elle fut tragique et inattendue. Attention ! DeathFic et lemon !
1. La mort n'est que l'absence de vie

Fin Mai - Tokyo

Le cimetière était composé de dizaines de tombes, toutes alignées en rang d'oignon, toutes semblables. Une croix, un nom, une date, quelques fleurs sur certaines mais rien de bien extravagant. Une se démarquait des autres, en marbre noir. Ce qui la rendait spéciale, ce n'était pas sa beauté ou les matériaux qui avaient été utilisés pour sa fabrication mais le peu d'attache que le temps avait eu dessus. Non pas parce qu'elle y avait résisté mais parce qu'elle n'y avait pas encore été exposée. Des fleurs blanches immaculées étaient disposées dessus. Elles contrastaient parfaitement avec l'empreinte qu'avait laissé la personne à qui elles étaient destinées dans le cœur des gens de ce monde. Un groupe de personnes en deuil se trouvait aux alentours de la tombe, enfin, si l'on pouvait réellement appeler cela un groupe tant ils étaient peu nombreux. Il étaient tous vêtus d'une couleur uniforme et sinistre que l'actuel défunt portait quotidiennement de son vivant : le noir. Un noir de jais, profond, envoûtant, lugubre, aussi complexe que l'était la personnalité de la personne que l'on enterrait.

Le ciel était gris, neutre, comme un dieu qui jugerait avec une parfaite impartialité la vie et les actes qu'avait accomplis la personne décédée quand le sang circulait encore dans ses veines. Et pourtant, il pleuvait, une pluie sèche et amère, qui laissait un arrière goût désagréable, comme si la nature, à défaut que d'autres ne regrettent le défunt, pleurait elle-même la mort de cette personne. C'était un enterrement, un enterrement des plus tragiques. L'un des éléments qui l'attestait était l'air, chargé de puissantes émotions s'entremêlant et créant ainsi un étrange cocktail. La haine, la colère, le regret, la crainte aussi, mais surtout la tristesse se mélangeaient afin d'entretenir l'étrange tension qui régnait en ce lieu des plus lugubres. Comme si personne ne se rendait vraiment compte de la situation. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un songe, une illusion, le théâtre d'une tragique histoire dont le nom du concerné était incrusté en lettres calligraphiées sur la plaque qui ornait la tombe de marbre couleur de l'ombre même. Izaya Orihara, l'homme le plus haï de tout Tokyo si ce n'était pas du Japon tout entier.

Quelques jours plus tôt

Comme l'indiquait la période de l'année dans laquelle était plongée la grande métropole de Tokyo, les cours venaient de se terminer et la fête du Hanami arrivait à grand pas. Elle se déroulerait même d'ici à peine quelques heures et l'on pouvait voir dans les rues des jeunes filles en kimono et d'autres, parfois même des garçons, en yukata. Comme chaque année, il allait y avoir un gigantesque feu d'artifice et personne ne voulait louper ce magnifique spectacle, tout comme celui des cerisiers en fleurs.

Nos protagonistes n'échappaient pas à cette règle et Mikado, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Anri et Masaomi s'étaient donné rendez-vous afin de profiter tous trois de la soirée. Celty et Shinra avaient préféré rester dans leur appartement longeant l'autoroute Kawaoge pour observer la fête de loin depuis leur balcon, emmitouflés l'un contre l'autre dans une grande couverture en laine au plus grand bonheur du jeune médecin tout comme la dullahan. Erika et Walker, quant à eux, étaient bien trop occupés à se soucier de leurs personnages préférés 2D et des futures sorties de manga chez Dengeki Bunko pour se préoccuper d'une quelconque fête qui aurait pu avoir lieu à Tokyo. Ils étaient comme à leur habitude en présence de leurs amis Kadota et Togusa qui les suivaient bon gré mal gré. Namie, la secrétaire d'Izaya, avait rejoint comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre son frère Seiji, encore et toujours collé par Mika, dont on aurait pu dire qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour bien étrange même s'ils sortaient ensemble. Pour l'occasion, même Shizuo, convaincu par Tom, avait décidé d'y participer et était venu accompagné de Vorona, Akane et dudit Tom. Seuls Simon et ses camarades du Sushi Russe n'avaient pas pu y aller, trop occupés à gérer le petit restaurant. Izaya aussi était présent au festival.

Tandis que toutes ces personnes se promenaient, insouciantes et riant dans un bonheur plus qu'apparent, dans les rues pavées qui accueillaient les nombreux stands de nourriture et de jeux, le grand informateur, perché sur les toits des bâtiments alentours, observait attentivement tout ce beau monde, dans sa solitude. Il avait bien demandé à sa secrétaire d'y aller en sa compagnie mais son frère passait évidemment avant tout, tout comme Celty pour Shinra.

Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé seul pour la grande fête du Hanami. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais voir toutes ces personnes aussi heureuses et n'ayant aucun problème ou autre préoccupation l'écœurait. Il avait grande hâte de voir leurs visages désespérés quand ils verraient ce qui les attendait. Il dirigea sa paire de jumelles en direction du petit groupe comprenant le monstre d'Ikebukuro. Celui-ci était habillé comme à son habitude de son éternel uniforme de barman. Akane, elle, avait revêtu un kimono bleu ciel et Shizuo, souriant, lui glissa une broche dans les cheveux. Elle sautilla avant de courir dans tous les sens sous les yeux inexpressifs de Vorona qui n'avait pas changé de tenue, tout comme Tom.

Izaya sourit diaboliquement. Qu'ils s'amusent durant le peu de temps qu'il leur laissait ! De toutes façons, la fête allait bientôt commencer et ils seraient aux premières loges pour en profiter, mais pas depuis les tribunes, non, ils seraient sur scène ! Sur son cher plateau où il était le seul maître ! Il fut pris d'un ricanement malsain tout en continuant d'observer ses chers humains. Son Shizu-chan tourna la tête dans sa direction au même instant et il croisa son regard à travers les jumelles. Il avait réussi à remarquer sa présence malgré la distance qui les séparait et l'endroit sombre dans lequel l'informateur se trouvait. C'était décidément un véritable monstre.

Izaya, décidant qu'il en avait assez de regarder ses humains de loin, se leva et quitta cet endroit sombre afin de rejoindre la foule qui avait envahi les rues où se déroulaient le festival. Il se mêla aux autres, déambulant parmi les stands, à la recherche de quelques personnes intéressante mais fut interrompu par un cri reconnaissable entre tous, un cri rauque mentionnant son nom.

Effectivement, l'ex-barman était apparu au coin de la rue et il lui avait fallu moins de deux secondes pour repérer l'informateur. Un sourire jouissif apparu sur le visage de celui-ci, voilà quelque chose qui allait grandement égayer sa soirée. Il salua la bête dans les règles de l'art, enfin, plutôt ses règles à lui. Il avait suffi à Shizuo de repérer Izaya pour oublier instantanément tout ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Il laissa ainsi en plan Vorona, Akane et Tom, au profit de sa némésis qui n'attendait que cela.

-Shizu-chan ! Quelle surprise ! Enfin, si l'on peut vraiment attribuer cette rencontre au hasard...

Shizuo commença à sérieusement s'énerver. Cette sale puce lui tapait sans arrêt sur les nerfs et cette fois là ne faisait pas exception. Une veine commençait à palpiter sur sa tempe, effrayant au passages quelques uns des passants qui passaient par là car n'ayant jamais pu observer un spectacle aussi étrange.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? Et arrête de dire des choses insensées ! À moins que tu ne souhaites que soit ça, tes dernières paroles ?

Ça le consternait. Quand bien même le blond était d'une simplicité d'esprit presque surnaturelle, à chaque fois qu'Izaya préparait un coup, l'autre le sentait, comme s'il avait préparé je ne sais quel plat et que l'odeur se répandait partout autour de lui au fur à mesure de l'avancement de ses plans. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il les mettait en déroute mais cela n'en restait pas moins très dérangeant. Exaspéré, l'informateur répondit à l'ex-barman avec son éternel sourire mauvais d'une tirade qui eut l'effet qu'escomptait le brun sur sa némésis. Cela l'avait énervé encore plus qu'avant et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner les talons pour que le blond le suive partout où il irait. C'était déconcertant à quel point il pouvait prévisible par moments et que par d'autre, il lui était incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

-La probabilité que ce soient réellement les dernières est quand même assez faible. Et d'ailleurs, elles ont déjà changé, mes dernières paroles. Tiens, encore maintenant. Et là, encore modifiées. Tu crois que si je continue de déblatérer pendant une heure, on pourra dire que tout ce que j'aurai dit pendant cette heure fera partie de mes dernières paroles, mon petit Shizu ?

Passablement irrité, Shizuo n'attendait qu'un geste suspect de la part d'Izaya pour se jeter sur lui. Il ne comprenait aux jérémiades sans queue ni tête qu'il lançait depuis quelques minutes déjà, même si c'était surtout du fait qu'il n'y portait aucune attention, trop concentré sur un quelconque mouvement annonciateur d'un affrontement de la part du brun. Il savait pertinemment que le fait qu'ils soient entourés des personnes ne le dérangerait absolument pas pour lui lancer des couteaux et restait ainsi sur ses gardes.

-Rhaa ! Putain ! Mais ta gueule ! Tu pourris l'air avec tes paroles immondes ! Saleté de puce ! On verra si tu seras toujours capable de parler quand je t'aurai défoncé la gueule à coup de poings dans ta face !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Izaya fit glisser son couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa manche, le déplia et le dirigea en direction du blond.

-Toujours aussi violent, tu ne t'arranges pas avec le temps, Shizu-chan. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que ce soit mes dernières paroles, tu n'as qu'à venir m'achever toi-même.

-C'est quand tu veux, saleté !

Un sourire effrayant naquit sur le visage de Shizuo tandis qu'il imaginait toutes les manières qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lui ôter la vie. La puce l'invitait à un duel en un contre un et il n'attendait que cela. Il fit lentement craquer ses phalanges et saisit le comptoir d'un stand sous les protestations du vendeur. Il ne l'entendait même pas tant il était concentré sur son adversaire. Au moment même où Izaya avait fait un pas en arrière, une expression étrange sur le visage, Shizuo l'avait pris en chasse, laissant derrière eux une foule soulagée que ces deux dangers publics soient partis sans faire trop de dégâts.

Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que le blond coursait Izaya à travers les rues Tokyo, arrachant tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main pour le lancer sur sa némésis qui évitait tout sans aucun mal, que ce soit des panneaux de signalisation ou des distributeurs. Au fur et à mesure de leur affrontement, ils avaient pénétré dans le quartier de Shinjuku et au coin d'une rue, l'informateur disparu. Shizuo regarda à droite, à gauche, même en l'air, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du brun dans la rue. Seule son odeur flottait encore autour de lui. L'ex-barman était simple d'esprit mais pas dupe pour autant, et il savait pertinemment que l'appartement d'Izaya se trouvait à quelques rues de là et que s'il avait disparu ici, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le trouve chez lui. Alors le blond se mit en route dans l'instant.

En deux minutes à peine, il atteint l'appartement de sa némésis et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci ne sauta pas de ses gonds, heureusement, mais le verrou céda et offrit la vue sur l'habitation du brun. Un appartement luxueux au dernier étage d'un immeuble, grand, spacieux et dont tout un pan de mur était recouvert de vitres. Izaya était assis derrière son bureau, sa veste négligemment jetée sur le canapé et en voyant Shizuo, il se releva, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

-Tu suis les gens jusque chez eux, maintenant, Shizu-chan ? Je ne savais que tu avais des tendances de stalkeur.

L'éternel couteau à cran d'arrêt d'Izaya pointé dans sa direction, Shizuo cherchait une faille. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de l'informateur.

-Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne relèves même plus mes piques. Et à rester immobile, comme ça... Pourquoi es-tu venu ici si tu ne m'attaques même pas ?

Voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas prêt à lancer les hostilités, Izaya lui jeta un couteau qu'il rattrapa avec les dents.

-Puisqu'apparemment tu ne comptes pas sortir de sitôt de mon appartement, je vais t'en faire sortir par d'autres moyens.

Une expression des plus sérieuses et un regard des plus meurtriers sur le visage, Izaya se jeta sur sa némésis qui évita le coup de peu, ripostant presque instantanément. L'informateur pivota et le poing de Shizuo fini dans le vent juste avant de fracasser violemment sur le bureau situé juste derrière. Le brun profita du déséquilibre de sa némésis pour l'entailler au couteau et celui-ci répliqua sur un second coup aussi puissant que le précédent qui manqua de peu Izaya.

Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, cherchant une faille, un point où attaquer. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui hurlait sur une autre personne, un ou deux étages plus bas, ses vociférations se répercutant dans la cage d'escalier et parvenant ainsi aux oreilles des deux personnes en plein combat, dans l'appartement du dernier étage dont la porte ne fermait plus vraiment.

Izaya fut distrait un instant par ces bruits dérangeants, sa curiosité d'informateur piquée au vif et Shizuo saisit l'occasion. Il prit appui sur ses deux pieds et se propulsa sur Izaya. Les deux ennemis furent projetés à l'autre bout de l'appartement et l'ex-barman écrasa le brun contre le mur situé auparavant à quelques mètres derrières lui, laissant ainsi une profonde marque sur la surface lisse. Izaya eut le souffle coupé par le choc et mit quelques secondes à se remettre. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, le blond était à nouveau immobile, le souffle court et lui bloquait toute éventuelle itinéraire de retraite. Il était coincé, aucun moyen de s'en sortir comme il en avait l'habitude, cette fois là. Les deux compères restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Izaya savait que s'il voulait survivre, la seule façon était qu'il arrive à détourner l'attention de Shizuo sur autre chose que le fait de le frapper. Or, il connaissait un très bon moyen d'y parvenir, un moyen qui, plutôt de requérir d'une quelconque intervention du cerveau de la bête, aurait de grands effets sur son corps. Il y perdrait sûrement un peu dans l'affaire, mais il perdrait beaucoup moins que s'il ne faisait rien, alors, décidé, l'informateur lança un regard lubrique à l'ex-barman.

-Shizu-chan...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

-J'en ai assez de tout ça, les courses poursuites dans tout Tokyo, et tout le reste. Et je connais un genre de combat bien plus... divertissant...


	2. Entre haine et attirance

Shizuo s'était arrêté quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre tout à fait ses esprits avant d'éventuellement achever sa némésis. Il s'apprêtait à armer son poing de toute la colère qui l'habitait quand un élément étrange sur le reste du tableau de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux détonna. Le sourire de l'informateur. Il en avait eu sous les yeux des centaines de milliers, des mauvais, ironiques, sincères quand il était en présence de Shinra, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu en arborer un tel. Il était plein de sous-entendus et l'invitait à la dernière chose dont il aurait imaginé pouvoir partager avec l'asticot. Perturbé par la chose, il perdit de vue son objectif premier. L'informateur avait alors prononcé des paroles qu'il n'avait même pas perçu, trop interloqué par l'étrangeté de cette situation.

Izaya, illustrant ses propos, avait alors glissé son pouce sous la chemise du blond, caressant la hanche de celui-ci, provoquant ainsi chez le garde du corps un frisson presque imperceptible de l'extérieur. Plus cela allait et moins Shizuo comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers sa némésis, ignorant tous les signaux contradictoires de son cerveau et en proie à un profond dilemme, il finit d'y mettre fin en cédant à la tentation de ce qui l'attendait en se participant à ce dont le brun tentait activement de lui imposer.

L'informateur laissa passer quelques secondes et comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, paressant à peine surpris ou, du moins, ne laissant pas voir, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Shizuo et lui déroba un baiser puis d'autres. Il se contenta tout d'abord d'un échange timide, se contentant d'effleurer les lèvres de l'ex-barman et de les mordiller légèrement, redoutant encore que celui-ci ne décide soudainement de le repousser et de l'achever mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, l'enlaçant. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent quand Izaya colla son front à celui du garde du corps, guettant un signe de sa part. Celui-ci profita que la personne qui l'avait délicieusement attiré dans cette douce torture prenne une brève respiration pour approfondir leur baiser. Il emporta la langue de l'informateur dans une lutte fiévreuse pour la domination. Chacun d'eux tentait de s'imposer à l'autre, intensifiant leur étreinte à chaque seconde et ils durent s'interrompre pour reprendre leurs souffles respectifs.

Le brun en profita pour commencer à pousser Shizuo vers sa chambre. Celui-ci, n'en aillant pas forcément conscience, reprit possession de ses lèvres, et, dans un baiser brûlant, laissa glisser une main baladeuse par dessous le tee-shirt de l'informateur. Izaya frémit au contact chaud de la paume du blond sur sa hanche puis dans son dos et finalement, son partenaire buta contre la bordure du lit dans un certain soulagement pour son compagnon d'un jour qui en profita pour l'étaler sur la couette immaculée, séparant bien trop brutalement leurs deux corps au goût de Shizuo.

Izaya aurait pu en profiter pour s'enfuir et rejoindre une de ses planques, à l'abri, loin du blond, et pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par son ennemi de toujours et toutes ses tentatives pour se résonner échouèrent les une après les autres. Il retira ses chaussures ainsi que que celles de l'ex-barman puis se hissa au dessus corps de sa némésis, et, passant les mains dans ses cheveux, lui vola un baiser langoureux avant de lui retirer sa veste et de déboutonner sa chemise.

Certains auraient pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple partie de jambe en l'air, uniquement physique et ne prenant absolument pas compte des sentiments de ces deux là, mais il n'en était rien. C'était une discussion silencieuse qui passait pour l'instant par des actions plutôt que par des mots, un échange enflammé qui traduisait toutes ces années de courses-poursuites à travers la ville et de ses affrontements sans cesse arrêtés par diverses raisons, que ce soit Simon qui s'interpose entre eux ou bien d'autres événements qui les poussent à s'arrêter. C'était l'aboutissement de tous ces non-dits, ces mensonges et ces tromperies, donnant un résultat auquel peu auraient pu s'attendre. Ils se cherchaient, hésitant parfois mais s'affirmant chaque seconde un peu plus.

Les joues rosies, Izaya commença à descendre dans le cou du brun, lui apposant une marque violacée à sa base. Shizuo laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, dans un souffle, faisant ainsi sourire l'informateur.

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, Shizu-chan...

L'ex-barman grommela des mots que le brun ne comprit pas avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

-Ta gueule, la puce, et c'est pas parce que c'est toi qui a commencé tout ça que je vais te laisser au dessus.

L'informateur eut un sourire moqueur et brusquement, le blond passa à nouveau ses bras dans le dos de l'informateur et le bouscula sur le côté, inversant leurs positions respectives.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux était brûlante de désir. L'ex-barman sentait son entre-jambe qui commençait à sérieusement être à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ne su résister au charme du brun. Il n'y avait pas fait spécialement attention auparavant mais bordel ce qu'il était sexy. Ses hanches fines révélées au moment même où il lui avait sauvagement arraché son teeshirt, dévoilant ainsi sa peau pâle qui se mêlait aux draps, contrastant avec sa chevelure de jais, ses jambes entremêlées au siennes, ses bras qui passaient avidement dans son dos afin de l'emporter toujours plus loin dans une vague déferlante incontrôlable, son visages aux traits fins reflétant tout le désir qui menaçait de faire succomber sous peu le garde du corps, ses joues rosies par leur précédent baiser, ses yeux d'un rouge carmin envoûtant, le fixant sans aucune retenue, demandant toujours plus. Rien qu'à la vue de l'informateur à demi-nu, des frissons d'envie parcoururent Shizuo. Il ne tenta même pas de les repousser : le temps des regrets viendrait plus tard.

Il rapprocha sa tête du corps du brun et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, lui causant une sorte de grimace entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'à son omoplate, y apposant un baiser désireux, tortura ses tétons, provoquant à son partenaire un soupir sensuel et continua son chemin jusqu'au bas de son ventre, laissant des sillons brûlants partout où sa langue était passée, parfois accompagnés de morsures vaindicatives, faisant par la même occasion gémir érotiquement le brun. Shizuo lui lança un regard moqueur que l'autre soutînt fièrement. Il défit la ceinture du brun et laissa glisser le pantalon le longs de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse au sol.

Izaya était désormais uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon ébène et semblait tout aussi à l'étroit dans celui-ci que l'ex-barman l'était dans le sien. Il tira sur le pantalon de Shizuo pour l'aider à le retirer puis plia une de ses jambes qui appuya exprès sur la bosse du blond, lui faisant échapper un râle de plaisir. Comme pour se venger de cet affront, dans ce combat sensuel, il fit lentement glisser le caleçon d'Izaya, le faisant se languir avant de passer sa langue sur le membre tendu de celui-ci.

À cet instant, l'informateur serra les dents, retenant un son compromettant qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Il cacha son visage de sa main dans une vaine tentative de camoufler le désir qu'il ressentait au garde du corps. Le blond attrapa celle-ci, découvrant la figure de l'informateur assez échaudé et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Izaya-kun, que crois-tu faire ? Tu m'invites et après, tu te défiles ? Ce n'es pas vraiment du jeu, tu ne crois pas ?

Izaya perdit son regard dans sa contemplation du visage du blond, le passant d'abord sur les lèvres entrouvertes, puis sur ses joues qui avaient pris quelques couleurs depuis tout à l'heure, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés qui encadraient délicatement son visage et le fixa enfin les yeux dans les yeux, lui répondant avec un regard aguicheur.

-Qui a dit que je me défilais ?

Il agrippa le caleçon de Shizuo et lui enleva tandis que celui-ci continuait ce qu'il avait précédemment entreprit. L'ex-barman pris son membre en bouche et commença à faire des va et viens. Le brun gémit plus fortement et ferma les yeux, se cambrant légèrement. Le blond, voyant cela, accéléra la cadence. L'expression actuelle d'Izaya faisait transparaître un intense désir et son compagnon avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de littéralement se jeter sur lui pour le sauter toute la nuit. Soudainement, le brun repoussa sa tête de son entre-jambe. Shizuo le regarda perplexe puis eut un sourire presque vicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Izaya-kun ? Tu as atteint ta limite ?

Pour provoquer sa némésis, il prit son membre dans sa main et entama doucement un mouvement dessus. L'informateur plissa les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage mis à part son regard dissuasif dans lequel passa un soupçon d'une autre émotion qu'il n'eût pas le temps d'identifier avant qu'Izaya ne la dissimule.

-Non... Ne fais pas ça...

L'ex-barman haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Ce que disait le brun était en parfait désaccord avec le message que traduisait son être. Sa voix essayait désespérément d'arrêter le garde du corps dans sa démarche mais tout le reste ne demandait qu'une chose, qu'il achève ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Et qui m'en empêchera ?

Effrontément, le blond passa son pouce sur le sommet de la verge du brun et pressa dessus, faisant franchir le point de non-retour a l'informateur qui ne tarda pas à jouir dans sa main, une expression excitante sur le visage. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et tenta de se redresser au milieu des couvertures mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention de l'ex-barman qui l'aplatit une nouvelle fois sur le matelas, l'embrassant dans le cou par la même occasion. À la sensation de son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Izaya frissonna et ressentit des picotements dans son bas-ventre. Lui qui croyait en avoir fini, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Aucun des deux n'osait vraiment parler désormais, à moitié à cause du plaisir charnel qui les envahissait sauvagement, mais aussi en partie de la crainte de dire quelque chose de compromettant et qu'ils viendraient à regretter, cette situation était déjà bien assez compromettante sans pour autant devoir en rajouter. Shizuo écarta violemment les jambes de son partenaire d'un jour qui frissonna, dans une impatience mêlée d'anxiété. Le moment le plus dur allait avoir lieu sous peu et il ne savait pas si son partenaire allait réussir à se contenir. Ou se contrôler, tout du moins. Il rougit à vue d'œil quand le blond remonta le long de sa jambe avec sa main d'un mouvement d'une douceur qui déconcerta autant l'informateur que l'ex-barman, peut-être de pudeur, de honte, de gêne ? Tout est-il que le brun esquissa une vague retraite quand il le vit humidifier ses doigts mais abandonna de suite quand il enfonça un premier doigt en lui, fermant les yeux et fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en retenant sa respiration, le visage crispé. Quand il fut profondément en lui, l'informateur senti la pression se relâcher et expulsa l'air de ses poumons, son corps se détendant par la même occasion, mais l'ex-barman ne patienta pas un instant supplémentaire qu'il ajouta un second doigt sans même avoir reçu d'approbation ou que l'autre se soit habitué à cette première présence, arrachant un son érotique à Izaya qui se cambra une nouvelle fois, faisant se demander au garde du corps si son compagnon n'était pas un peu masochiste sur les bords. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bandant, le blond sentit le peu de raison qui lui restait s'évanouir devant la vision enivrante de son amant.

Shizuo ne mit que quelques secondes à perdre le contrôle, passée la dernière manifestation de plaisir de l'informateur. Il retira vivement ses doigts de l'antre du brun sous son regard consterné mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blond passa les mollets de son partenaire au dessus de ses épaules et qu'il s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup. L'informateur eut le souffle coupé par la force avec laquelle y était l'autre et se raccrocha désespérément aux draps tandis que l'ex-barman commençait de violents vas-et-vient, ses hanches claquant contre les fesses d'Izaya, lui extirpant des cris de douleur quand il n'arrivait plus à serrer les dents. Ses doigts étaient serrés si fort sur les couvertures que ses mains en tremblaient et que ses jointures blanches transparaissaient à travers sa peau laiteuse. Encore presque pire que la douleur, il se sentait nauséeux, terriblement. Il n'avait pas spécialement mal au ventre ou autre chose mais c'était tout sauf agréable et plus tôt cela prendrait fin, mieux cela serait pour lui. Il concevait à perdre un peu, mais sûrement pas dans ces conditions.

Il leva sa jambe droite et l'abattit sur l'épaule de Shizuo, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Interloqué, l'autre stoppa momentanément tout mouvement et le brun se détendit, relâchant les draps et souffla un coup, fixant un point invisible dans l'air, en direction du plafond, les yeux dans le vague. Il savait qu'en faisant ce genre de choses avec le protozoaire, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il y aille en douceur mais s'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas mourir tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour décéder à peine plus tard dans la soirée pour avoir eu un partenaire un peu trop vigoureux au lit.

Il baissa les yeux vers Shizuo qui semblait comme pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts. En effet, celui-ci se demandait comment tout ceci avait pu arriver et était choqué de l'état dans lequel il avait mis la vermine. Il avait sur ses paumes la marque rouge de ses ongles qu'il avait précédemment enfoncé dans ses mains de douleur, des larmes au coin des yeux et des traces de morsures un peu partout accompagnées de suçons. À aucun moment il ne s'était rendu compte de la violence avec laquelle il y était allé avec le brun et sa force habituelle l'effrayait presque. Surtout, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant qu'il ait pu faire tout ça à l'informateur. Après tout, il le haïssait par dessus tout et souhaitait même sa mort alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le préoccupait tant.

Il fut interrompu dans sa profonde réflexion par un Izaya de plus en plus impatient qui commençait à faire des mouvements de hanches, une expression avide de sensations sur le visage en guise de provocation, faisant soupirer de plaisir sa némésis par la même occasion. Il tenait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit le lendemain, cette saleté, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était remis plutôt rapidement de ce violent échange qu'il allait y échapper.

Shizuo entama de lents mouvement de riens et voyant que l'informateur en redemandait, ondulant plus rapidement les hanches, il accéléra progressivement ses mouvements. Dans cette ambiance brûlante où leurs deux corps s'unissaient, le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un semblant de raison tant le blond lui faisait perdre la tête dans un déluge de sensations. Les yeux à demi clos, la bouche grande ouverte exhalant son souffle erratique, un filet de salive glissant sur son menton et son corps nu offert à la vue de Shizuo qui manqua une seconde fois de laisser ses instincts bestiaux prendre le dessus sur sa conscience à cette vision érotique du brun, il était l'allégorie même de la luxure. Izaya se sentait vraiment bien, il aurait pu rester indéfiniment ici, dans un lieu hors de l'espace et du temps où toute réflexion était abolie au profit d'un plaisir coupable.

Shizuo choisit cet instant d'ardente passion pour se libérer dans les chairs d'Izaya dans un râle de bien-être. Il saisit alors la verge de son compagnon et s'activa vivement dessus, le faisant se délivrer sur son propre torse un peu plus tard. L'ex-barman se retira des entrailles de l'informateur et, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, se laissa glisser sur les couvertures immaculées qui avaient été témoin de la passion dévorantes ayant uni les deux personnes de la ville que l'on s'attendait le moins au monde à retrouver dans le même lit. Le brun, lui, se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de façon plus ou moins directe, ses hanches le faisant terriblement souffrir, pour se laver et mettre un peu d'ordre dans le capharnaüm de ses émotions et pensées.

Izaya entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante le perdre quelques instants puis revint à la réalité. Déjà, il avait survécu au monstre, c'était déjà ça. Mais après, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Enfin...si. Il avait couché avec Shizuo Heiwajima ou l'homme le plus fort de tout Ikebukuro, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus de cette ville. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en avait pensé l'ex-barman mais dans son cas, on pouvait dire qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié et qu'il ne manquerait d'utiliser ça pour provoquer le blond la prochaine qu'il le verrait à Ikebukuro. Ah, ça ne raterait pas ! L'informateur avait hâte de voir l'expression que le protozoaire ferrait quand il ressortirait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là et ne doutait pas un instant du fait que ce serait très divertissant.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il revêtit un caleçon, et s'approcha du miroir. Le blond n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. Il portait des traces de morsures ici et là, accompagnés de suçons en plus de son mal de hanches. Il approcha sa main de son reflet et souris, quelque peu mauvais, mais bon, l'autre n'en était pas resté indemne, lui non plus. Il se remémora les traces qu'il avait lui-même opposé sur le corps de l'ex-barman et se marra devant la glace. Il retint un bâillement et sorti finalement de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la chambre et, écroulé de fatigue, s'affala aux côtés de Shizuo qui s'était simplement glissé sous les couettes et avait à peine pris la peine de remettre ses sous-vêtements. Le blond grogna quand il sentit que brun s'était installé à ses côtés.

-Tu veux pas non plus qu'on dorme ensemble après avoir couché ensemble, la vermine ? Si tu veux, je peux aussi t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pendant qu'on y est ?

Izaya rit un bon coup avant de lui répondre, ironique.

-Je ne savais que c'était chez toi ici, Shizu-chan... Mais ce serait avec plaisir~

L'ex-barman poussa un soupir exaspéré avant fermer les yeux, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas dégager la puce d'ici cette nuit, et de toutes façons, lui même était bien trop fatigué pour se lever et rentrer chez lui. Il se contenta donc de lui tourner le dos et se plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le brun admira un instant son œuvre, effleurant de dos de Shizuo du bout des doigts par la même occasion avant se s'endormir profondément, lui aussi, ses yeux se fermants tous seuls, bien contre sa volonté.


	3. Plus on tombe de haut

Le lendemain, quand Izaya se réveilla, il était seul, il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés. Pire encore, il ne savait pas où il était. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était sombre et lugubre. Rectification, il portait un bandeau lui recouvrait les yeux. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et ses jambes mais ne put esquisser le moindre moindre mouvement. Ceux qui l'avaient kidnappé n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Les liens qui lui empêchaient tout mouvement était parfaitement serrés. Il déduit des sensations qu'il avait qu'il était ligoté sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos. La chaise était solidement arrimée au sol, il ne pouvait même pas la déplacer. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé et un grand mal de crâne le prit. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Quand il était sorti des méandres de ses rêves, Shizuo avait effectivement quitté l'appartement depuis un certain temps. L'endroit où il avait dormi était désormais froid, presque au regret de l'informateur. Quelques heures plus tôt, celui-ci s'était réveillé collé contre sa némésis désormais dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait clos à nouveau les yeux, profitant de ce moment de paix, serrant un peu plus la puce contre lui puis tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lui était soudainement revenu à l'esprit et il avait préféré fuir l'appartement du brun sans demander son reste, très perturbé parce qu'il s'était passé. Après cela, lorsqu'Izaya s'était à son tour éveillé, des hommes avaient investi son appartement pendant son sommeil et l'avaient attrapé puis mis un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sous le nez. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir ou même de saisir l'un de ses couteaux actuellement dans les poches de sa veste qui reposait sur canapé. Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, un coup de massue s'était abattu sur son crâne pour s'assurer qu'il reste bel et bien inconscient.

Il devait s'estimer heureux, au moins, ses ravisseurs avaient eu la bonté de l'habiller et il reconnu ainsi à l'odeur de la lessive une de ses tenues habituelles : un pantalon et un teeshirt tout aussi noirs l'un que l'autre. Sa position étant terriblement inconfortable, il tenta de changer de position mais il ne réussit qu'à raviver la douleur de ses hanches causée par sa partie de jambe en l'air de la nuit dernière. Il grimaça et se repositionna sur la chaise, diminuant à peine la souffrance de ses bras à moitié tordus pour permettre à ses mains d'êtres ligotées ensembles dans son dos. Il écouta avec attention tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient mais à part le goutte à goutte d'une fuite, la salle dans laquelle il était restait désespérément silencieuse. Il remua son pied et sentit comme une onde partir de celui-ci et se répercuter sur les parois de sa cellule. Il tapa du pied sur le sol et un clapoti résonna autour de lui. La salle se remplissait d'eau ? Il déglutit et essaya à nouveau de bouger sans succès. Alors c'est comme ça que ça aller se passer ? Il allait mourir noyé, loin de tout, seul, sans personne pour venir l'aider, sans même pouvoir se sauver lui-même.

Le brun força sur ses pieds tant qu'il pu pour faire se détacher la chaise du sol. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, ce qui reliait la chaise au sol céda dans un craquement sinistre. Un grand soulagement l'envahi mais la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour rompre le lien attachant la chaise au sol l'emporta et le fit s'écrouler sur le côté gauche. Il glapit de douleur quand son bras se retrouva coincé entre la chaise et le sol. Sa tête atterrit dans l'eau qui lui arrivait désormais à peu près à la limite entre son épaule et son cou. Serrant les dents et prenant une grande respiration, il plongea sa tête dans l'eau et frotta le bandage lui recouvrant les yeux au sol dans l'espoir de le faire remonter. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci semblait avoir été mis dans la précipitation car la bande glissa sans peine sur le visage de l'informateur. Une fois le bandeau enlevé, il ramena sa tête à la surface et reprit son souffle et découvrit la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Au contraire de ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas une sorte de cave insalubre mais une pièce entièrement blanche très lumineuse malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune lampe. Il ne voyait pas par où entrait l'eau ni ne vit de porte depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Néanmoins, deux chose attirèrent son attention à l'autre bout de la salle : un message en rouge sang sur le mur face à lui et disant «On peut dire que tu as bien profité de la dernière nuit de ta vie connard» ainsi qu'une bouteille de verre qui flottait à surface de l'eau. Il ignora magistralement les mots peints à son intention et il y eut une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux, peut-être s'en sortirait-il finalement.

Quand sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, poussant de toutes ses forces malgré les souffrances qui l'assaillaient, Izaya fit basculer à nouveau la chaise de façon à se retrouver face au sol. Serrant les dents et ignorant la douleur, Izaya se traîna lamentablement sur la surface rugueuse sous lui à l'aide de ses pieds jusqu'à mi-chemin entre la bouteille et l'endroit d'où il venait. Il s'arrêta un instant, le souffle court et le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Allez, courage ! T'y es presque ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir comme une vieille merde sans rien faire, tout de même ?

Il se murmura des encouragements pour se motiver et bravant le supplice que lui faisait subir son corps, continua de ramper jusqu'à l'objet de sa quête qu'il saisit dans sa bouche et plongea dans l'eau afin qu'il se remplisse. Le brun saisit alors le goulot de la bouteille entre ses dents et se rapprocha d'un mur. Il posa la bouteille au sol qui coula immédiatement, s'immobilisant au fond de l'eau. L'informateur s'aida du mur pour remettre la chaise sur ses quatre pieds et se positionna juste à côté de la bouteille. Il fit basculer une nouvelle fois la chaise qui fit éclater la bouteille de verre quand elle la compressa violemment contre le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus, autant mentalement que physiquement et le peu de motivation qui lui restait pour lutter menaçait de s'envoler à tout instant.

Izaya se traîna sur quelques mètres, peinant à garder sa tête hors de l'eau à cause du niveau ayant grimpé depuis qu'il essayait de se sortir de là. Il tâta le sol de ses mains, à l'aveuglette et finit par saisir un morceau de verre sur lequel il s'écorchant un doigt. Il tordit sa main de façon à atteindre la corde et commença à couper les liens qui restreignaient ses mouvements. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, la corde rompit, libérant ainsi les poignets du brun. Il les posa au sol et s'en aida pour redresser une énième fois la chaise, lui permettant de garder la tête hors de l'eau sans risquer de se noyer à tout moment. Il ramena ses mains devant lui et réitéra ses actions précédentes sur les liens qui enserraient ses chevilles.

Une fois complètement indépendant de la chaise, l'informateur se redressa et s'étira, secouant ses mains et ses pieds, délassant ses membres. Il commençait à en avoir assez de rester souder à ce siège et poussa un soupir d'apaisement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux quatre coins de la salle. Il repéra le tuyau par lequel l'eau pénétrait dans la salle désormais sous l'eau et bientôt il repéra la porte.

Au moment même où il aperçu l'entrée de la salle, un abattement terrible le prit. Elle était blindée et il n'y avait aucune serrure dessus. Il n'y avait qu'une gigantesque plaque de métal recouvrant en partie le mur d'une blancheur éclatante. Il se mit à crier de frustration.

-Et merde !

Il était rare qu'Izaya perde son sang froid et son légendaire sourire mauvais, et pourtant, en cet instant, l'un comme l'autre était bien loin. Il s'allongea alors dans le fond d'eau qui recouvrait le sol et attendit la fin, flottant dans une résignation et un accablement presque plus nocifs encore la noyade qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Son heure étant venue. La nuit passionnelle qu'il avait passé avec Shizuo traversa son esprit et il regretta presque -j'ai bien dit presque, car il ne regrettait absolument rien de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qui l'avait conduit ici- qu'elle n'ait pas duré plus longtemps ou qu'il n'ait pas pu le voir une dernière fois après cela. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait : plus jamais il n'aurait la chance d'apercevoir de mèche blonde au détour d'une rue. Il pensa à son ami Shinra et aux quelques personnes qui composaient son univers. Il eut une pensée pour toutes ses victimes, elles le firent sourire même, mais c'était une contraction de muscle purement mécanique. Aucune émotion ne l'accompagnait, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni rien. Un souvenir lui revint en tête, une phrase plus précisément. Il ne savait plus qui l'avait prononcée ni quand ni où ni dans quel contexte, mais à ce moment, elle lui sembla d'une justesse irréprochable.

«Tu ne trouves pas que la société ressemble étrangement à une montagne ? En bas, tout est plat et les gens sont tranquilles et plus tu montes, plus le terrain est escarpé. Il devient plus dur d'avancer et le risque de chute grandit à chaque instant.»

La voix fit une pause avant de reprendre.

«Et tu sais ce qui es le plus amusant avec les personnes qui sont tout en haut ? Ce n'est pas de regarder leur ascension jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un lieu proche du sommet mais de guetter le moment où elle trébucheront et tomberont, d'attendre patiemment leur chute et de savourer, de regarder l'effondrement de l'empire qu'elles avaient mis tant de temps à bâtir et d'en profiter pour creuser ta propre place là-haut.»

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur cette phrase. Peut-être même que c'était lui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tous ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses battements de coeur se dérobaient peu à peu, comme s'ils sentaient que la fin approchait et qu'ils s'enfuyaient pour tenter de trouver un nouveau corps et de s'y greffer pour survivre un peu plus longtemps, laissant lâchement tomber l'homme qu'ils avaient habité toutes ces années durant, précipitant encore d'avantage sa ruine, le faisant plonger dans un abîme sans fond dont il ne ressortirait jamais. Maintenant ça lui revenait, son souvenir avait une suite. Tous les autres s'étaient dérobés pour laisser place à celui-là. C'était une réponse à la phrase précédente, plus précisément.

«Mais... Si un jour, c'est toi qui tombais ? Que feras-tu ?»

La première personne repris la parole, répondant ainsi au second personnage.

«J'ai grimpé si haut que le jour où je tomberai réellement, ma chute sera si rude qu'il me sera impossible de remonter et je finirai tout droit au plus profond des abysses. Alors le jour où je tomberai, je profiterai tranquillement de mes derniers instants et je me laisserai m'éteindre dans le plus grand des calmes.»

L'eau avait déjà à moitié remplit sa prison. Il ferma yeux, cachant le rouge écarlate de ses iris au reste du monde, pris une grande inspiration et expulsa lentement l'air de ses poumons, parfaitement détendu. Toute sa vie lui revenait par petits bouts décousus, chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque pensée, que ce soient des mensonges ou d'étranges vérités. Son entrée au lycée de Raira. La naissance de ses deux petites sœurs. Sa rencontre avec Shizuo. La dernière fois qu'il était allé voir Shinra. La fois où son ami s'était fait poignarder pour le protéger alors qu'ils étaient encore scolarisés dans le même établissement. Tout lui revenait violemment dans la figure avant de s'éloigner de lui comme s'ils le craignaient plus que tout au monde. Lui, glissait sur les derniers instants qu'il lui restait à vivre.

«Tu n'auras pas peur ? Même pas de regrets ?»

Une fois de plus, la voix répondit aux interrogations de son interlocuteur.

«Les regrets ne servent à rien à part te freiner dans ton ascension donc je n'en ai jamais. La peur, quant à elle, ne sert que pour sa propre survie et lorsque je tomberai, c'est que je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de survivre, alors non, je n'aurai pas peur.»

L'eau frôlait désormais le plafond. L'informateur fut pris d'une crise de panique. Il peinait à respirer. Sa vie lui glissait entre les doigts sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et bientôt l'espace qui séparait la surface translucide du haut de la salle fut comblé, plongeant l'informateur dans une sorte d'univers en apesanteur. Il observa les quelques objets qui se déplaçaient lentement mais sûrement à divers endroits de la pièce. La chaise sur laquelle il était resté assis de nombreuses heures sûrement, les bouts de verre qui lui avaient permis de rompre ses liens, les lambeaux de corde qui l'avaient retenu si longtemps, le bandeau qui lui avait recouvert les yeux et au centre de tout cela, l'informateur qui laissa échapper sa dernière bouffée d'air, son corps se convulsant inutilement pour survivre, laissant peu à peu place à un corps apaisé de toute souffrance et que la vie avait abandonné sans aucune pitié dans ses derniers instants.

Quelques jours plus tard

Un corps avait été retrouvé sur une plage près de Tokyo. Un jeune homme brun aux pupilles écarlates, tout de noir vêtu. La police avait rapidement fait le rapprochement avec le signalement de disparition qu'une secrétaire avait déposé à un commissariat quelques jours plus tôt en découvrant qu'on était entré par effraction dans l'appartement et lieu de travail de son employeur. Ils avaient mené une enquête sur la mort de l'informateur qui leur avait tant de fois donné des informations mais devant le manque d'indices, ils avaient conclu à un suicide et prestement clos l'affaire. Quand ils avaient fait l'appel à témoin, ils étaient allés voir l'employée et elle avait confirmé l'identité du corps. Elle avait alors appelé Mikado dont elle possédait le numéro depuis l'incident avec la réunion de près de un million de dollars à Ikebukuro qui avait à son tour informé Celty de la nouvelle. Elle était ensuite passée par Shinra et Shizuo puis Kadota et avait fini de se répandre un peu partout dans leur réseau de connaissance. Tout cela pour aboutir quelques jours plus tard à une sorte de réunion funèbre en petit comité dans un coin à peine en dehors de Tokyo.

Les personnes présentes sur place se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains et on ne pouvait pas dire que beaucoup le regrettaient réellement. Seul Shinra semblait inconsolable, se raccrochant de manière inespérée à Celty qui faisait de son mieux pour apaiser sa peine. L'un des plus perturbés, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas voir, était Shizuo. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il s'était éclipsé de l'appartement et ce jour. Il était parti, tout simplement. Par la suite, le brun n'avait plus montre signe de vie pendant presque une semaine et voilà qu'on l'entterrait.

Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à recroiser Izaya après tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit là ou s'il était profondément triste de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il savait juste que plus jamais il n'aurait la chance d'apercevoir d'éclat vermillon au détour d'une rue. Ses pensées étaient dans la confusion la plus totale et rien n'aidait à les mettre en ordre. Ce qui l'avait surtout marqué, c'était la petitesse du comité qui était venu lui adresser ses adieux. Le garde du corps savait que les informations de la vermine avait aidé bien des gens qui en avaient besoin et même s'il foutait la merde partout où il passait, peu étaient au courant et ce «peu» se résumait aux victimes de ses coups fourrés. C'était comme si venir se recueillir sur sa tombe était honteux et que personne ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de lui. La vitesse à laquelle on oubliait les morts le sidérait et surtout, il était choqué par l'ingratitude dont beaucoup faisaient preuve, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui effraie les potentielles personnes prêtes à aller prier pour lui.

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance où certains regrettaient la mort du défunt, où d'autres s'en réjouissaient ou bien pestaient à son encontre de toutes les emmerdes dans lesquelles il avait enfoncé des gens qu'Izaya disparu définitivement de la ville de Tokyo et de la surface de la planète en règle générale. Laissant derrière lui des sentiments forts dans le coeur des Hommes qu'il avait côtoyé, allant de la haine dévorante à la passion la plus ardente bien que confuse tout en passant par l'admiration, la tristesse, le regret mais aussi la plus grande indifférence pour certains.

~FIN~

Wah... J'en reviens par que je l'aie fini celui-là... Il est 5h22 du matin, je souffre d'une putain d'insomnie et j'ai enfin terminé cet OS... Sérieusement, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis dessus... Bon, en vrai, j'avais juste rédigé la première scène pendant une séance de sport durant laquelle j'avais "malencontreusement" oublié mes affaires et qui se trouvait être "par le plus grand des hasards" le jour du contrôle XD Et du coup, je l'ai continué il y a à peu près deux mois pour la scène du Hanami et tout le reste à été écrit dans la semaine.

À la base c'était juste censé être une deathfic, mais la tentation de mettre un lemon dedans était trop grande et j'ai cédé XD

En vrai, c'était une galère pas possible de faire mourir Izaya XD parce que je voulais pas le faire mourir de façon conne (genre suite à une "nuit" un peu trop mouvementée ou bien juste qu'on lui tire des balles dessus et qu'il agonise dans une ruelle comme un... Comme un... Comme je sais pas quoi. La dernière des merdes ?

Laissez-moi une petite review, un commentaire, ça me ferait grandement plaisir et si vous voyiez des fautes ou que vous avez des conseils, je les lirai et les appliquerai avec grand plaisir !

Sur ce, Tchuss et passez une bonne journée/nuit/après-midi/de bonnes vacances, bref, tout ce que vous voulez ;)


End file.
